Fire and Ice
by XxAethelindaxX
Summary: Book one to the DragonHeart series. There were three dragons, each of a different part of the world. Two teens, heir to the throne of Finlandia, and a secret princess to accompany them.But what happens if they don't want to leave? Romance/Adv./Fantasy


Rin POV

I stood on my favorite balcony which overlooked the beautiful Finlandia from my private grotto. I thought about it all, my dragon, the brand, the alien kidnappers, my real heir, and the growing pain of not being able to see my Dragon or friends ever again after the day of our kidnapping.

"Is something wrong?" My twin asked.

"I miss him. I miss all of them. And Alex has been gone for over two days… she's really starting to worry me." I answered. Alex had gone to talk to their dragons in the cave of the sun to see what was going on on Earth. She left a few days ago, and she still hasn't returned. I hope they didn't catch her.

Len frowned. "Yeah." Just then we heard the door open and close and a flop on the couch, followed by a small whimper. I ran to the living room, and saw that for the umpteenth time they had hurt her. But this time, the damage was worse. They had sliced through her cheek and blood was dripping from the wound, slashed her stomach multiple times, and they had also cut a circle around her wrist. Her hair was stained red with blood, and I guessed that most of it was her own. Thank God they didn't hurt her brand, that would have ultimately killed both Alex and her dragon. I looked at the brand of my dragon on my shoulder. The dragon was green, the color of the Earth. Len's Dragon was red for Fire, and Alex's Dragon was blue for water. She didn't understand why they did this to them! They were royalty for God sakes! Why weren't they allowed to talk to their friends or their dragons?

"Oh God, not again" I said. Len sat next to Alex and drew a finger down the slash in her cheek, which at his touch sealed up. Oh I guess you must be wondering why my brother cares so much about Alex? Well, they are indeed in love. And they share a little… bondage. Unlike me, Alexis can't heal herself even though she is the most powerful out of all of us and neither can Len, but Alex and Len can heal each other. Somehow I think they were made to be together.

"You're going to be okay now, just hold on." He told her. She nodded faintly, due to the fact she had lost a lot of blood on the hike back to the grotto. Len dragged his finger around her wrist. She sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

"Rin, could you go get the water running?" Len asked. I nodded, and ran to the huge upstairs bathroom. I knelt over the sink and got some nice warm water going, and Len appeared carrying Alex. He washed off all of the blood stained on her body as I went downstairs to make dinner for the three of us. I picked Macaroni and cheese and set everything up around a fire. In the background was Alexis's favorite stream and a huge meadow of flowers. This was our favorite place to eat. Fire Water and Earth. Tears sprang up as I remembered Tiamat, my dragon that was currently in hiding from the government who wanted all the dragons to be extinct. The brand on my right shoulder heated up, and I calmed down a little as I heard her voice for the first time since we had been captured.

_Rin, what's wrong? Are you worrying about me? _She asked. I could see her face in the fire.

_Yes, where are you? _I asked.

_At the cave of the sun stone with Aethelinda, Xiuhcotal and the others on Earth. _I recognized Meito's voice.

_Meito! I've missed you so much! How are you? _I asked him.

_Fine. We're coming to get you back! _He said excitedly.

_Thank you! Thank you so much! You won't believe what we've been through in the past week! _I exclaimed.

_Could you get Alex? _Aethelinda asked. Aethelinda was Alex's dragon, the mother of the sea.

_She's sleeping, she had a rough two days. _I told her.

_Is she okay? _Aethelinda asked.

_Not right now, she's getting cleaned up for dinner. They gave her a rough time. She's been sliced through. _I said sadly.

_Is she going to be alright? _Aethelinda asked worriedly.

_I hope so, Lens' taking care of her. _I responded.

_Is Len alright? _Xiuhcotal asked. He was Len's dragon, the god of fire.

_Yeah, he's fine. _I told him.

_Okay. We'll be there at midnight. See ya! _Meito said. My heart skipped a beat. They're coming to rescue us!

3 months ago…

I stared at the wall, waiting for the sun to set. I couldn't wait for the sleepover my friends invited me to! Well, technically it wasn't a sleepover, seeing that we all lived in the same house. So… whatever it was called I was excited for it. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair, putting a bow on top. I stared at my reflection, and noticed my eyes were a bright pinkish color. Odd, I have blue eyes, not pink. My eyes changed to a deep purple as I thought this over. Shrugging I turned around to see something disappearing behind the wall. It looked like a tail, but I could have easily mistaken it for something else. I cautiously made my way to the living room. Maybe I'm seeing things… I shook my head and sat on the couch. Just then Miku walked in, followed by Alexis and Kayleigh.

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"I think I'm crazy." I said worriedly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I think my eyes change colors, I keep seeing something, and it's following me around." I told her. She froze.

"Me too. Only I see it in the water down by the beach when we go swimming. I kept thinking it was a fish, until I saw the tail…" She trailed off. I nodded, looking at her.

"Either we're crazy, or we actually have something following us around." She muttered, her eyes changing to a dark red.

"Y-You're eyes are changing colors!" I exclaimed. She stared at me, and her eyes changed from a deep red to a bright blue.

"Y-Yours too." She said. I smiled.

"Well, at least I know I'm not insane." I said. Alex nodded and I walked back to the living room to see Meito and all of the other Vocaloids. They had already picked out a Movie, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I laid out my sleeping bag, and watched as the commercials came on. I sighed and waited, and noticed that Meito was sitting next to me. I had told everyone that I hated him… and it was all a lie. I as of now hate myself for saying that. I don't deserve him.

"Imma go make some popcorn." I said. I got up and walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers to find some scissors to cut open the bag because I had no upper am strength. Sadly, no scissors in sight. Instead I pulled out a knife. I cut the bag open and-

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Blood welled up along my finger.

"Rin are you ok-Oh My God." Meito said when he saw the blood pouring off of my finger. He turned on the sink, ran ice cold water over it and left to get a bandage. He returned and wrapped up my finger tenderly before asking if I was okay.

"Yeah." I said. He put the popcorn in the microwave and we stood there waiting for the popcorn to be done. As the timer went off, my hand started going numb. Meito took the popcorn and emptied it into a bowl then walked me back to the living room. Just in time for the movie. We sat on the couch and ate the popcorn whilst Harry was flung out the car door.

"Well that's not somthin' you see every day!" Akaito laughed. I giggled.

"I know right!" Miku said. When the scene was over and the movie continued, everyone fell silent.

Meito POV

2 hours later…

Everyone was asleep. Or at least I thought so. Rin had fallen asleep on me for some odd reason, considering she hates me. Hmmm… I wonder if I should take her upstairs, she doesn't look to comfortable. Then again, that would imply that I actually cared about the girl that hated me, and I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her when I set her down, but then-

"Don't you even think about it." Alex said.

"Think about what?" I asked. Ahhh, she knows. Curses.

"What I know you were thinking about." She told me.

"What if I just dragged her upstairs so she could actually sleep?" I asked.

"Hmmm… no." She said tartly.

"Well then who's gonna do it?"

"Put her on the floor!"

"Why? The floors hard and not to mention cold."

"Not as hard as your chest. And besides, the floor is more safe."

"What do you mean 'more safe'? It's not like I'm gonna bite her."

"How can I trust you?"

"Fine." I tried setting Rin on her sleeping bag, only she wouldn't let go of me. I grinned at Alex. Alex glared at me and then sighed.

"Alright, fine. You can keep her where she is. But lemme tell you, she's not gonna be too happy come morning." Alex warned.

"Who cares?" I said.

"…"

"Hmmm?"

"… Fine. Just shut up so I can sleep." Alex glared at me. "Oh, and if you touch her, there will be hell to pay."

"Got it." I said. "I won't touch her." Alex went back to her sleeping bag and from what I saw fell asleep almost instantly. Rin groaned a little bit and snuggled closer to my chest. She did look really uncomfortable. I stood up slowly, and carried her upstairs to her room. She didn't wake up when we got to her bed, and she didn't wake up when I set her down and laid next to her. Slowly, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
